Imperfecciones
by KeyKnows
Summary: Cell fue creado para matar a un hombre, y se le brindó inteligencia, la suficiente para reflexionar, pero ¿Para qué, si sólo debía extinguir la vida de Son Goku?


_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

**Imperfecciones**

Fue creado por un hombre que ansiaba venganza contra un niño (¿Qué clase de origen tan absurdo era ese?) Con el único objetivo de aniquilar a Son Goku, Cell fue concebido en la mente retorcida de un hombre que se hacía llamar científico.

Construido por una computadora, con las células de los mejores guerreros del universo, la creación más perfecta del doctor Maki Gero pudo ver la luz del día. Y ahí era donde empezaban los problemas:

La perfección.

Durante todo su proceso de creación, Cell escuchó la voz computarizada que le decía todo lo que tenía saber. Por qué fue creado, su objetivo y lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a él. "Tú eres un ser perfecto" le decía, y él creyó eso pues era verdad. Dentro de él se colocó lo mejor del universo, se calcularon las proporciones idóneas, el sistema binario se encargó de que nada fallara, todo con el único y banal objetivo de acabar con la vida de un hombre. Y para nada más.

Cuando Cell despertó, hizo lo que su _madre_, la computadora, le dijo que hiciera. Se alimentó de la energía de los débiles humanos, y buscó por cielo, mar y tierra a los dos androides que habrían de convertirlo en la perfección andante. Al no encontrarlos, viajó al pasado y se perfeccionó. Y ahí fue donde, _verdaderamente_, comenzaron los problemas.

Peleó maravillado de sus poderes contra Vegeta, lo humilló y se regocijo sabiéndose invencible. Luego contra Trunks, que no no fue más que una alegoría de fuegos artificiales y falsas expectativas.

Terminada su corta batalla, si es que se le podía llamar de ese modo aquel teatrito, el hijo de Vegeta le preguntó cuál era su objetivo, qué deseaba con el torneo de artes marciales, y qué haría después.

Para él, lo del torneo no era más que un juego que le serviría para poner sus poderes a prueba, pero ni él mismo había pensando en que haría después, y fue eso lo que respondió.

Por ser tan perfecto como era, su inteligencia y capacidad reflexiva era grande, así que la pregunta de Trunks no dejó de rondarle la mente, aunque fuera en lo más recóndito. ¿Qué haría él después? ¿Qué había en el mundo (¡en el universo!) para un ser como él? Para alguien, _algo_, que fue creado como mero capricho de una mente retorcida y cruel ¿Qué había para él?

Matar a Son Goku, fue lo que su _madre_ le dijo que hiciera, y él obedecería esa orden, pues fue con ese objetivo para el que fue creado y negarse sería negar su existencia, pero ¿Por qué habría él de matar a alguien que no conocía y que, vamos, no le había hecho nada? Podía explicar eso argumentando pura maldad, después de todo, las células de Freezer, King Cold y Vegeta podían tener que ver en ello, pero entonces ¿A qué venían esas preguntas? Se le concedió inteligencia y libre albedrió…libre albedrió, la capacidad de diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo, de elegir qué hacer con su artificial existencia ¿Por qué?

Porque eso lo hacía aun más perfecto.

Él no se regía por leyes morales o éticas, estaba más allá de ese inventó inútil que llamaban sociedad, él estaba sobre de todo y de todos, pero teniendo la capacidad de elegir, de reflexionar sobre lo que hacía ¿Cómo evitar hacerse cuestiones tan humanas e _imperfectas_? y ¿Para qué entonces matar a Son Goku? ¿No sería mejor dejarlo con vida y hundirse en la mentira de que lo haría después? Así su existencia tendría sentido, ya era perfecto y se jactaba de ello, no tenía otra cosa por la cual vivir ¿Para qué se le concedió la capacidad de tener pensamientos así de profundos? ¿Por qué el doctor Maki Gero decidió que podía reflexionar, dudar? Mas perfecto y eficiente hubiera resultado un robot, pero no uno como la _niñita_ que resultó ser C-16, si no un androide que únicamente obedeciera a su creador, un genio en batalla mas no un ser pensante fuera de ella, un autómata que sólo viviera por y para la destrucción.

No un ser como él. No un ente que segundos antes de que su vida se extinguiera a manos de un mocoso, pensara, por debajo de toda la desesperación y humillación que sentía al saberse superado, en qué le deparaba el otro mundo ¿Tendría él siquiera un alma? ¿Él, creado en un tubo de ensayo y bajo la tutela de una maquina, tendría una esencia que perdurara eternamente? ¿Tendría él razón de ser en el más allá? ¿Más razón de ser de la que tenía aquí?

Cell fue creado para perfeccionarse, para matar a un hombre bueno, y para nada más ¿Por qué entonces, se repetía, le fue brindada esa capacidad reflexiva? El doctor Maki Gero jugó a ser dios en su laboratorio bajo las montañas, y ahí embulló a su creación perfecta con una mente que casi parecía corazón ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque ¿Qué de perfecto hubiera tenido un robot, un idiota con la fuerza suficiente para destruir el universo? Nada, eso no era lo que quería el científico al creerse el doctor Frankenstein.

La perfección era, por defecto, la imperfección misma. Cell era extremadamente poderoso, genio en batalla y fuera de esta, pero necesitaba un defecto. Su orgullo y soberbia podrían ser, pero lo que el doctor Maki Gero quería era un ente capaz de reflexionar a un nivel tal que, aun sabiéndose perfecto, pudiera dudar de esta misma perfección.

Al final Cell no mató ciertamente a Son Goku, todo fue meramente circunstancial. Pero, si de algo sirvió la existencia de un ser como él, fue para demostrar que con una mente brillante, despiadada y enferma, y el equipo necesario, hasta Dios se quedaba corto.

Tan perfecto que no lo era.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que ha quedado algo revuelto xD pero ¿Qué opinan? :D<em>


End file.
